Always on the Run
by Zammie Luv
Summary: Cammie gets a Valentine from Zach, but hes not the only one after her. Will Zach risk his life for Cammie? Sorry I stink at summaries. Story is way better than summary. Lots of Zammie, Brant, and Jiz...But mostly Zammie
1. From Zach! Hi Zach!

I woke up and walked downstairs waiting for Bex at the table for breakfast. Finally I saw my friends walk through the door and sit next to me. Next all you hear is Eva yelling "Mail's here!". You see today was Valentines Day. Everyone ran toward her waiting for their name to be called. I sat there quietly waiting for excitement to go down, I knew my name wasn't going to be called, I still listened. "Courtney, Jamie, Maddie, and Cammie," Eva finished. My heart stopped. Who could have sent me a valentine? I opened up the wrapping paper and I saw a boquet of Orchids."What, who, what?" I stumbled through my words. Then I saw the card, it read: Happy Valentines Day Gallagher Girl, I miss you, Love Zach. Whoa. Zach sent me these. I just sat there staring. "Who are they from, Cam?" Liz asked curiously. "Um, there from Zach," I answered quietly. "No way! Let me see!" Bex grabbed the card out of my hand. "Sounds like he misses you Cam, right Macey?" "No duhr," Macey aswered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it kinda was, I mean it was right on the card.

Just as we were all finishing up we hear a yell from Mr. Solomon, " Pop quiz! Be down and ready in 9 minutes and 59 seconds!". Jeez why didn't he just say ten minutes? I ran up to my room quickly and put the flowers in some water. I brushed my teeth, threw on a jacket, and ran downstairs. "Ok ladies, your assignment is to go through Roseville Square and put a small piece of evopaper in as many peoples pockets as you can. Use the brush pass. Be back in 20 minutes. Everyone got it? Alright, let's go!" He shoved us out of the van but we didn't have comm's units in. That's weird. As soon as we got out we went straight for the people.

I was out there for only, what, 3 minutes before it happened. Bex and Liz were right by me but three guys bumped us back into a corner. Then the biggest guy threw a punch at Liz and knocked her out cold. Bex swung her fist at the big guy and sweeped him off his feet. I was keeping the other two busy when I saw the big guy throw Bex to the ground and she was out. I was nervous and scared but I kept fighting. Then something hit me in the side hard, I heard a slicing sound of a knife, my knees buckled under me, and the world went black. I woke up groggy, and I felt like I was moving. I was tied up in the back of a van with Bex and Liz tied up beside me. I kicked them both in the leg and they woke up. We talked in quiet voices and came up with a plan. The guys obviously thought we were still asleep because when I kicked the guy in the passenger seat's head into the dash, he seemed pretty suprised. Bex had untied her and Liz already and threw the hardest punch I've ever seen and the driver was out. Liz took the wheel while Bex untied me. We threw the guys out of the car, stole all their weapons, ran them over, and drove away. Liz had had her laptop in her bag when we got kidnapped. She set up her location device and Liz annouced " We are 600 miles away from Gallagher and 26.4 miles away from Blackthorne. Blackthorne it is." And with that we were off to Blackthorne.


	2. Here at Blackthorne

We were in the car for 29 minutes and 12.4 seconds finally we came to a stop in front of a big black warehouse. We all got out and Bex said, " Well, let's go.". "Whoa, wait. We can't just walk into Blackthorne," I added. " Cammie's right, let's find a passage way, and according to my caulculations the boys room is number 346. Let's go." Liz said. We searched around the building for 3 minutes and 44 seconds when we saw it. An air vent. "Really?" I asked. Bex gave me a look that meant - yes really. So we all climbed into the vent. We all wormed through until we saw an opening. I jumped down and I saw we were outside room 345. I motioned them to come down and we all tiptoed to the next door. Finally, room 346.

I knocked on the door quietly, trying not to catch anyone else's attention. Zach opened the door, "Gallagher Girl?". Zach said it as if it were a question. His brown hair had grown and he was more muscular. His emerald eyes bore into me in confusion. Zach motioned for us to come in and asked us what happened. I explained what happened and he immediatly pulled me into a hug. He was warm and I just realized how much I missed him. Grant and Jonas walked out laughing and when we caught their eyes they just stared. "Come here and I'll help you with that cut," Zach pulled me into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that half my shirt had blood on it. Zach put a bandage on my side and wrapped it tight. I smiled and thanked him. He led me out into the main room and he sat on his bed. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down and he hugged me and whispered in my ear, " I missed you." "I missed you too," I said back. "You should get some rest," he whispered and kissed my forehead. And with that he left. As soon as my head the pillow I was out.

I was in the forest all alone. It was dark and I heard someone calling my name. It was Zach. "Gallagher girl," Zach called after me but I couldn't see him. "Zach!" I called back. "Cammie, Cam," panic set in his voice. "Zach, Zach," I started getting scared. "Cammie!" Zach screamed for me and I heard a gunshot. I started running and screaming "Zach!" Finally I reached him and he was lying on the floor dead. I was sobbing and then I felt shaking. "Cam, Gallagher girl wake up.". My eyes shot open and I felt tears running down my cheek. "Your ok Cammie, I love you, your ok," he kept repeating that and he held me close to him. I stopped crying and said "I love you too." I kissed him and he kissed me back. I missed him so much. It was 5:00 in the morning so we watched tv until everyone got up. I sat in his lap and we talked quietly. "So how has school been?" I asked him. He laughed lightly and answered "Fine and you?". "Why are you laughing?" I hit him in the chest. "No reason," Zach just smirked at me, just like old times. He put his chin on my head and stared at the tv. Zach whispered "I'll be right back," and moved me off his lap. He walked into a different room and came back in with something in his hand. He sat back down and I sat back on his lap. I looked up and he was just eating a piece of salami. I just stared at him like he was nuts and laughed. "What? Can't a guy eat salami in his own room?" We just started cracking up. Grant walked out in fighting position. "Calm down Grant it's just us," Zach said. "How about we go out to town today?" Zach asked me. "Sounds fun," I answered him. It seemed harmless, well at the time it did.


	3. Taken

We watched tv until about 8:15 ( and 36.7 seconds). Zach and I were sitting on the floor, his arm around me and I was

leaning on his sholder. Grant was sitting on his bed and Bex was sitting next to him. Jonas and Liz were sitting in rolling

chairs by the computer. Jonas reached for Liz's hand and she took it. The door creaked open and everyone stopped.

"Hey the guys in the next room heard girls laughing. Do you know-". Mr. Steve was cut off. "What, I, what?" Mr. Steve

just stopped again. But I just smiled and said, "Hi Mr. Steve.". Bex and I explained the whole story.....again. "Well, I. Just

call your mother. Now.". So I did call her with Zach's phone. "Hey mom," I said nervously. "Oh my gosh Cammie, where

are you guys? Are you safe? Where are you?" I heard her whisper something to someone else. "Relax mom, we're fine.

We're at Blackthorne.". "What? Well at least your ok. Let me talk to Mr. Steve, now," she replied slightly relieved and

slightly irritated. "Ok, here he is," I handed the phone to Mr. Steve and sat back down next to Zach.

He held me closer and kissed my head. Mr. Steve muttered something quietly and everyone tried to listen. No one could

hear anything so Zach whispered in my ear, "Everything's gonna be ok, love ya." I just smiled at him and then Mr. Steve

got off the phone and everyone stopped to listen. "Well, the girls are staying at Blackthorne for the rest of the semester.

We'll get you textbooks but since today is Saturday you guys can do whatever you want. But I want all of you guys at

class bright and early on Monday. Have fun," he finished and walked out the door. So we all got dressed and headed out

for town. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out the door. We were walking towards the movie

theater and some guy bumped me. "Excuse me," I said but the guy bumped me again and out of Zach's grasp. The guy

threw a punch at me but I dodged it. I kicked him in the face and turned for Zach but I saw some guy had already started

fighting him. I looked for my friends but they were all fighting people too. So naturally I sprung back into action. I helped

Liz with her guy and slammed him with a kick to the throat. But another guy picked me up. I swung and kicked with all my

might but the guy was too strong. I looked up and Zach nailed him in the gut with a kick. I went falling to the ground I hit

it hard. Zach started fighting this guy too so I helped him out by sweeping the guy off his feet. But another guy grabbed

me from behind and yanked me into a truck. The guy threw me in so hard that I hit my head and blood dripped in my

eyes. Then I hear the car start and I freaked out and screamed for Zach. Immediatly he came running to my rescue. But

the last thing I remember seeing was Zach getting slammed in the face and him disappearing in the distance.

Sorry It was a little short! Like my cliffy?!!! Hahaha! Hope you liked it! Please review! Click that green button!


	4. Rescue Me Zach

I woke up tied to a chair in an empty room. I sat there, trying to memorize my surroundings. I was cold and my head hurt

and I missed Zach. I just wanted to go home so I sat there and cried. Then I heard a lock turn.

**Zach POV**

"No Zach, No! You can't go after her! You have to let Cammie's mom and Solomon! There professionals!" Bex yelled at

me. "When are they going, after she's tortured to death?!" I screamed back at her, I had to save her myself. "I don't

know! But what I do know is that they said NO!". Bex said defending herself. I just turned my back on her and walked

away. She was right, when Mr. Steve called they did say no, but I didn't care. I walked over to Jonas who was sitting at

the computer. "Jonas, check all the trackers we've placed in the last year," I told Jonas. Jonas replied, "Uh sure, but we

don't place a lot of trackers, Zach.". "I know, I know, but remember that time that Mr. Juster gave us a bag of trackers?" I

reminded him. "Sure, I remember," Jonas said openely. "And remember when we dropped them all over the floor and we

didn't find them all? Well I was wondering if Cammie stepped on one while she was in our room," I said hopefully. Then

Jonas did a bunch of techy stuff and then green dots showed up on the screen. "One on Grant Cheffield, why does Grant

have one? And one on . . ." he pushed another button, "One on Cameron Morgan!" he yelled. "Thanks man!" I said,

bursting with happiness. I grabbed the tracking device and started to walk out when Jonas said "Hey Zach.". "Yeah," I

replied. "Go get your girl," he said and threw me the keys to his newly updated car. I smiled and said "Thanks," and went

out to the car.

**Cammie POV**

"Oh good, your up," someone said and walked over to my chair. The man was wearing a black suit and mask. "So, tell me

where your family hides your dad's tape," the man said harshly. "You know- Wait, what? What tape?" I asked in

confusion. "Dont play with me girl!" he said slapping me across the face. "I don't know what your talking about!" I

screamed at him trying to sound confident, but I really was scared. "That's exactly what your dad said! You don't want to

end up like him do you?" he looked over at a knife and looked back at me. He killed my dad? "Wait, what about my dad?"

I asked quietly. "Maybe you just need a little encouragement," he said and picked up a knife. My breath started to

quicken and I tried to buy myself some time. "Wait, just wait a second, just tell me what tape?" I said nervously. The guy

just lifted the knife to my neck. I whispered my last words, "I love you Zach.". Just then I saw the man fly through the air

and land on his back. His neck smashed against the floor and I heard a snap. The guy was out cold. I looked up to see

Zach's emerald eyes sparkle at me. He smirked at me and said "Miss me?" He yanked me into a hug and I started

sobbing in his arms. "I love you Zach," I told him. "I heard you the first time but I love you too," he held me tighter. He

picked me up and ran out the door. We went up stairs and through passage ways, until Zach was running out towards a

van. Another three men ran out after us and one guys threw a knife at Zach. I tried to kick it away but it sliced my foot.

Zach kept running and we finally reached the van. Zach started driving away as fast as the van went. We heard shots

fired but soon the men disappeared in the distance. I climbed into Zach's lap and he kissed me softly. The last thing I

heard before I fell asleep was "Sweet dreams Gallagher Girl, I love you."

**Please Review!!! Hope you liked it!!! I need suggestions, I really don't know what to do for the next chapters!!! I love Zammie!!!**


	5. Stay for the Tape

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

I expected to wake up in my room at Gallagher, but instead I was in the boys' room at Blackthorne. Zach was standing

over me and Dr. Steve was in the corner of the room murmuring into a phone. "Oh she's up now, see you when you get

here," Dr. Steve finished up and closed the phone. "Hey Gallagher girl, how ya feeling?" Zach whispered to me softly.

"Better, where's my mom?" I asked my voice hoarse. "Dr. Steve just got off the phone with her. She's coming, she be

here in about ten minutes. Now I better go tell your friends your up, they'll be wanting to see you," Zach said and started

to walk away. "Zach," I whispered to him and he stopped. He turned back around, "Yeah.". "Thanks for saving me," I said

smiling at him. He smirked and started to walk towards me again. "No problem," he whispered, kissed my forehead, and

left.

My friends walked in and hugged me. "We were so worried about you, and...." they went on for about ten more minutes

but I wasn't really listening. I was mostly thinking about Zach and..... my dad. A tear ran down my face. I wish I would

have hit that guy myself. Zach walked in and saw me. He walked over and sat next to me, "I'm sorry about your dad. I

heard what the man said," he said. He kissed me and whispered, "How about we do a little, uh, 'extra credit' and find out

what tape he's talking about, okay? Besides you start your first school day at Blackthorne tomorrow, well if you're

allowed to stay." I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, I would like that". I hugged him and he leaned in to kiss me, but my

mom walked in and he pulled away.

"Cammie, I was so worried about you!" she ran over and hugged me tightly. "Hey mom, I missed you!" I said to her.

"Yeah but you sure know how to kill a mood," Zach said under his breath so quietly I'm pretty sure even my mom didn't

hear. Aw, Zach is 'goode' but I reached back and slapped him in the chest. He just smirked that smirk I've come to love.

My mom pulled away and said, "And Zach, I have to thank you for saving my little girl." Mr. Solomon walked in and smiled

at me. Zach replied "No problem at all Ms. Morgan. After all she's my girl too." My eyes widened, that was a bad thing to

say. Mr. Solomon gave Zach a death stare but Zach just smirked at him. Zach's a jerk, but I love him. My mom started

talking again, "Well you better start unpacking in your new room. It's just down the hall from the boys." She turned away

quickly, obviously embarrassed by Zach's comment. "What? Wait, we get to stay for the rest of the semester?!" I asked

excitedly. "Yes, you do, but sadly Mr. Solomon and I have to go back to Gallagher by tomorrow," my mom replied. My

mom handed me my bag. "Macey packed it for you, now go unpack and have fun. I'll talk to you later kiddo," my mom said

and walked out. As soon as the door shut I ran over and hugged Zach. He lifted me up and kissed me. "Yes! We get to

stay!" Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant ran out and yelled "What?!" all at the same time. We were all happy including me.

Tomorrow we were going to research what the 'tape' was and we get to stay at Blackthorne for the semester. Macey had

packed bags for Liz and Bex too. This is going to be fun.

**Did you like it?!! Please Review!!! If I get 20 reviews or more I'll update ****sooner****!!! **


	6. The 'Key' to Having Fun

The next day after class we went right for the computer. Liz, Jonas, Bex, Zach, and I were all crowding around the screen.

Grant was whining about how boring we were and it all seemed fine. We were hacking into files and cracking codes until

we came up on a file that was titled: Chris Morgan Tape. Zach squeezed my hand and I jumped. We opened the file.

There was codes and most importantly: information about the 'tape' The tape included all secrets from Blackthorne and

Gallagher and wherabouts of the last key. "Last key, we learned about that. That was the key that Gilly Gallagher and

Billy Blackthorne placed. The key that could save the world or, or . . . " Liz trailed off but I finished her sentence. "Or

destroy it," I said quietly but everyone in the room heard me. Everyone stopped, it seemed that everyone was in shock.

"Where was the last location that was verified?" Zach asked. Jonas clicked in something and said," Last seen on Chris

Morgan's last mission, it disappeared with him," Jonas said sadly. I held myself together but Zach could tell I was sad.

Zach hugged me and brushed his hands through my hair. "Well why don't we all take a break?" Zach said trying to be on

the bright side. I smiled at him and he smirked at me. He was my sun. My cute, smirking, sun. "How about we go

swimming?," Zach said. "You guys have a pool?!" Bex shrieked excitedly. Grant nodded so we left to go change. We put

on bathing suits. Liz's suit was pink polka dots, Bex's was milky brown with pink and orange beading, and mine was black

with baby blue flowers in the corners. We walked outside to meet them when someone ran and grabbed me from behind.

"Hold on Gallgher girl!" Zach yelled as he ran towards the pool. He still had me in his grasp and I struggled but he was so

strong. We got close to the pool and he threw me into the pool, and it was freezing! "You. Did. Not." I yelled at him. "Oh

but I did," he joked and smirked. I got out of the water and started chasing him. He threw off his shirt while he was

running and my heart practicly stopped but I kept running. I finally reached him and pushed him in the water but he took

me with him. We started cracking up and I sat on the step. We were both soaking wet by now. Zach kissed me and

water from his hair dripped on my face. I giggled and said "I love you,". Then he smiled- not smirked- actually smiled.

"Your so cute, and I love you too," he said sincerely. But then he looked into my eyes not teasing, not joking, not

smirking, but loving and caring. So I knew he was telling the truth. I was hypnotized in his eyes, those seas of green.

"Cam, Cammie, hello?!" I heard Zach say but it didn't register. Then he dunked me underwater and I came up gasping.

"Sorry, kinda zoned out," I said to him looking around. I saw Bex sitting on a lawn chair and Grant cannon-balling into the

pool splashing her. "Are you looking to die?" Bex asked in a tone that basicly screamed don't-mess-with-me-or-I-WILL-

murder-you. Liz and Jonas sat with there feet in the pool talking about some 14.3 gigabyte moleculer transport and other

techy stuff. "I'll race ya," Zach said. "Your on," I said challenging him. He nodded and we started the swimming race. We

swam for about an hour and then I yawned and said, "Im tired," and pulled a towel around myself. "We can't have that

now can we," he said goofily. He kissed me, slung me over his shoulder, and started running towards the rooms. I

giggled and laughed. "Dun du daaaaa! Whooooossshhh!!" he said in a superman voice. He threw me on my bed and we

we started cracking up. Then the others walked in laughing as well. We were all so happy, and it was so normal, so

natural, so fun. I wish I could say the same about what comes next.

**Like my cliffy?! **

**Ok, I'm doing a contest. Whoever answers this question the fastest and correctly gets a surprise in the next chapter! Just answer the question in a review! Label it: Contest. Then write your answer and write your name at the bottom! So be ready to answer, and the next chapter is when I will announce the winner. So be sure to check out the next chapter when it comes out!!! Here's the question: What member of the Black Eyed Peas was in the movie X Men Origins-Wolverine?**


	7. Relocated

**Sorry about taking so long to update!!! Hope you like this Chapter!!!**

Someone knocked on the door, it was Macey! We were so excited, apparently my mom had given her a ride. She got settled

in. I went over to the bathroom and got changed. I walked out and Zach hugged me. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss

but there was a knock at the door. "Hey dude, Dr. Steve wants you guys in his office," some guy with sandy blonde hair and

muddy brown eyes. "Ok, thanks Daniel," Zach said but Daniel just stared at Macey and said, "Macey Mchenry is that

you?". "Yeah, yeah, it's me. Just get-. Daniel?!" Macey shrieked. "Yeah it's me," Daniel said. Macey shrieked and jumped

into his arms. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear. "Uh, you know each other?" Bex asked. "Oh sorry

guys, this is Daniel Tren. He was my boyfriend before my dad became the senator," she said excitedly. "Uh... ok. We'll

meet you at his office, you two can, uh, catch up," I said as Jonas, Liz, Bex, Gant, Zach, and I walked out he door. Zach

wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. We were about to reach the office when Macey ran up behind

us, "I made it, I made it," she said out of breath. We opened the door to Dr. Steve's office and walked in. "Oh hello,

children. I am sad to say you won't be staying at Blackthorne any longer. You are going to be moved to a secret location.

It is no longer safe at Blackthorne for you seven and another individual, Daniel Tren," Dr. Steve finished. I could feel

Macey perk up when she heard his name. Zach squeezed my hand. "You will be leaving tomorrow at 7:30 am, so be

ready," Dr. Steve said And then sent us out with, "You can go now.". So we all walked out and headed to our rooms to

pack. Macey was smiling a mischievous smile and said, "Let me pack for you guys.". She knew something we didn't, so we

let her. Then when she was done we all went to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be fun.

**Sorry its short but I'll update soon!!! So click that little green button and REVIEW!!!! Plzzzz!!!**


	8. Where? Sweet!

**You guys reviewed like crazy and made me so happy!!! Hope you like it!!**

We woke up and got dressed in outfits Macey picked out for us. I was wearing a one-shoulder tank with purple flowers from Hollister and some short gray pinstripe frayed shorts. Liz was wearing a light blue striped sundress and Bex was wearing a green lace tank from Pac Sun with a Jean mini skirt. She shoved us out the door and Bex, Liz, and I started talking about where we could be going. You could see Macey was trying to hold something in. The boys met us in the hallway and Zach walked over to me. He whispered in my ear, "Got any idea where they're gonna take us?". "I don't know," I whispered back. "I don't care as long as i'm with you," he said and I couldn't help but kiss him. He chuckled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and heard Grant say, "Ok love birds, we're almost there. Break it up.". So I pulled away from him and he held my hand. We were soon shoved into a limo with blacked out windows. Wow, they really didn't want us to know where we were going. I was squeezed in next to Zach with Macey and Daniel on the other side. Bex was next to Grant who put his arm around her and Liz was sitting next to Jonas giggling. After about 20 minutes we got out of the limo and into an airport but we weren't allowed to see our tickets. Finally we got on the plane and I was sitting next to Zach, of course, but I was happy with that. Liz was next to Jonas across from us and Macey and Daniel in front of us. Bex and Grant were sitting in front of Liz and Jonas. I looked around and Liz was testing Jonas on some computer stuff and Jonas grabbed her hand and she blushed. Bex and Grant were arguing about something but Grant silenced her with a kiss. I laughed, they are so perfect for each other. Macey and Daniel were talking about old times and he held her hand. I don't really know Daniel but he seemed nice enough and Macey was happy so I was happy. I just leaned on Zach's shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong, Gallagher girl?" Zach asked. "Oh nothing just tired," I answered. He kissed me and held me close. I laid my head back on Zach's chest and closed my eyes. He kissed my head as I fell asleep. I was woken by gentle shaking from Zach, "Cammie, wake up, we are landing in 20 minutes.". I turned my head to look at him and, you guessed it, he was smirking. But he kissed me softly and said, "Good morning sunshine,". I smiled at him and jumped in his lap. He hugged me tightly and I asked, "Are you excited to know where we're going?". "Yep," he answered running his hands through my hair. He seemed distant so I snapped in front of his face. "Oh, sorry. I was kinda zoned out," he answered and I just giggled. Zach laughed slightly and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled again, I love it when he says that. "I love you too," I replied but I heard the pilot telling us to buckle our seatbelts. I sat back in my seat and buckled up. It took us 5.6 minutes to land and 3.4 minutes to get off the plane. They shoved us in another car without us seeing anything but the floor. I leaned against Zach and he wrapped his arm around me. After 30.67 minutes in the car we were finally allowed to get out and see where we were. I got out still with Zach's arm around me. The sun was bright and it was extremely hot. I saw Palm trees everywhere and beautiful beaches all around us. Then it hit me. "Hawaii!" I screamed out loud. "Very good Miss Morgan," Dr. Steve said. Then we found out Daniel and Macey knew the whole time. "Oh, so that's why Dani told us to bring 9 pairs of swim trunks." Grant said. We all laughed.

**Hope you like it!!! Please review!! I'll update faster!!!**


	9. To the Beach!

**Sorry it took so long…lots of schoolwork!!!! Hope you like it!**

Hawaii! Wow. We all squealed and we all had the same look on our faces. "Yes, you guys can go to the beach. You guys

get the whole day off. Knock yourselves out!" Dr. Steve said and showed us to our hotel room. The room was on the 14

floor with an ocean view. There was four beds with a tv and a mini fridge. The bathroom was huge with blue wallpaper

and little bottles of hotel soap. And the boys' room was just across the hall. We set our stuff down and got changed.

Macey was wearing a dark blue bikini with a halter top. As usual she looked gorgeous. Liz was wearing a striped light

purple one piece. Bex was wearing an orange two piece with black squares. I was wearing a lime green bikini with yellow

zigzags across it. I wore some cute forest green board shorts. I walked out of the room and straight into a wall. But not a

concrete wall a wall of Zach. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "You look great, sweetheart.". I smiled at him and

said, "You don't look so bad yourself.". He did look good. His brown hair hung loose in front of his face and he wore a

white tank top that showed his muscles. He was wearing some red board shorts. "Lets go," Jonas said as he walked

over to Liz with a smile. I walked with Zach and he kissed my head. I saw Daniel wink at Macey and she blushed, yeah

you heard me, Macey blushed! We walked down the hot coblestone path and I could smell the sea salt. As soon as we

hit the beach I buried my toes in the sand. I set my towel down and Zach walked over to me. He reached down to hug

me and I put my arms out but picked me up and ran into the waves. I shrieked because the water was cold. He dunked

me underwater and I got out of his grasp. Luckily I was a better swimmer than him, well I thought I was. I kicked with all

my might and my hand was inches from the sand when he yanked me back. "Let go of me!" I yelled. So he did and I went

flying through the water. We cracked up and I walked up to my towel. "Hey," A guy said to me. "Hi," I said drying my hair

with the towel. The guy reached into his buddy's cooler and pulled out a Coke. "You want a soda?" he asked and winked.

He didn't wait for me to answer and threw the soda to me. I was about to catch it when a big muscular hand grabbed it

in front of me. It was Zach's hand. This was gonna be goode. "No thanks, Im good," Zach said and through it back to him.

The guy frowned and opened the can. It sprayed all over his face and his friends' started cracking up. I couldn't help but

bust out laughing. Zach leaned in and kissed me deeply so the guy saw and Zach smirked. The guy rolled his eyes and

looked at Bex. Grant shot him a death glare and the guy turned to Macey. Daniel wrapped his arm around her and kept

walking. "Hey," he said to Liz. "Don't even think about it," Jonas said strongly and Liz blushed. I just turned to Zach and

said, "Nice one.". "Your mine. Don't you forget it," he said passionately. "I love you more than anything else. And I have

to admit that was pretty impressive. . . and cute," I whispered back to him. He smirked and said, "I love you too.". I

looked back at the poor guy. Soaked in soda, turned down by four girls in a row. Good thing Zach loves me.

**I have an idea of what might happen next but I'm not sure so bear with me here!!!! Please help with suggestions!!! Hope you liked it and plzzzzzz review!!!**


	10. Dinner Sounds Fun

**Sorry it took so long!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Back to the story!!!**

We walked back to the hotel and I was about to walk I to my room when Zach caught me. "How about we all go out to

dinner?" he asked. "Sure, just give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll meet you in the lobby," I answered. He kissed

me on the cheek and with a wave he left. I walked into the room and announced what we were doing. We all got ready

and made our way downstairs.

**Zach POV**  
I walked into our room and announced, "Hey guys we are going out to dinner with the girls.". They all smiled and got

ready. We got in the elevator because Grant was too lazy to walk. I saw the girls and I could tell they had walked

because the soles of Cammie's shoes were worn down slightly. I smiled and walked over to her.

**Cammie POV**  
Zach saw me and walked over to me with a smile on his face. "Sorry we took so long. We would've taken the stairs too

but Grant was too lazy," he said to me. "Its fine, your only 4.7 seconds late. Wait, how did you know we took the stairs?"

I asked. "The soles of your shoes are worn a little more than last time I saw them," he answered. I replied, "Wow, your

goode.". He smirked and said, "Well it **_is_ **my last name.". I just laughed we walked hand in hand. Why did I set him up for that?

**I'm so sorry it's super short!!! I'm kinda still not sure of whats gonna happen next so please review with suggestions!!! Also what should Zach's code name be? _The Shadow_ or _The Mist?_ Please vote!!!**


	11. Mission After Dinner

**I was very sorry about the short chapter so I tried to make this one long!!! And thanks to all the reviewers!!! I love you guys!!!**

He wrapped his arm around me and we walked out the door. There was a beautiful stone path up to a big deck

restaurant. The sunset shone on the deck and we sat down at a table with a view of the ocean. "Wow, Zach this place is

beautiful," I said in awe. "Just like you," he whispered. I rolled my eyes but whispered a "thank you.". I ordered a

pineapple salad with spinach and cranberries. It had little pieces of cheese in it. **(A/N I know it sounds weird but that **

**salad ****actually is really good!!)** I got a raspberry iced tea and Zach scooted closer to me. We waited for our food and I tried to make conversation, "So how great is this place?!" I said. "I know right it's beautiful," Macey said. Daniel

whispered something in her ear and she giggled. "And it's awesome for surfing," Grant added in and Bex smiled at him

dreamily. "I'mjust happy they have good Internet reception here," Jonas said. "I know right!" Liz said excitedly and they

started talking about tech stuff.

Zach started kissing me but the waiter walked over. He dropped off our food and we started eating. The

waiter dropped a tray of some guy's food all over and we started cracking up. Zach pretended to take a bite of his pasta

but really whispered, "Chameleon, do you see that guy over there?". My eyes searched the restaurant but my head

never turned. I saw him. I nodded silently acting like I was nodding about my food. "Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, do

you see the man, shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes," I asked. "We've been watching him," Liz answered. "Vulture,

Calculator, Statue?" Grant, Jonas, and Daniel nodded. **(A/N P.S. Zach's code name is Mist. Grant's code name is **

**Vulture, Jonas' code name is Calculator, and Daniel's code name is Statue.)** The man passed by a table and slipped a

knife into his pocket. "Subject is armed," Bex said and started to get up. I gave them all a look that told them all to be

cool. We left the money on the table and walked over to the door. The man was already outside. Zach walked slightly in

front of me. "Get a hold of his knife, Mist," I said to Zach. We reached the man and Liz bumped him, and Macey held his

feet back. Zach grabbed the knife from his pocket and held it against the man's neck. We had him and he said, "Very well,

Mr. Goode," the man said. We all gasped as the man took off the wig and color contacts. "Dr. Steve?" we asked. "Yes, it's

me, you guys have a mission," Dr. Steve said to us. He explained that we will be paired up and we each have to tail

someone. We must find out what part of their appearance is fake. So I was naturally paired with Zach. We followed the

man holding hands and we got closer and started fake-laughing. Zach walked away for a different angle. I bumped into

him and said, "I'm so sorry.". I got a good look at his face and couldn't recognize anything. "No problem, wait, weren't

you with a guy a second ago?" the guy said suspiciously. Oh no, he's onto me. I whispered into the comm's, "Mist, I need

you.". Immediately he was at my side. "Sorry Hun, I went into the store over there, who's this?" Zach asked. "Oh no one,

let's go," I answered and we walked away. "I noticed something about the way his eyes were moving," I said. "Yep, I'm

pretty sure his eyes were blue because around his eyes were slightly darker because blue eyes give off more light than

the brown color contacts he was wearing," Zach said. He is so goode! "Wow, impressive," I said. He smirked and kissed

me as we walked back to the hotel to tell Dr. Steve.

**Hope you liked it!!! If I get **_**10 or more**_** reviews I'll put the next chapter!!!**


	12. Back to the Beach

**Sorry its so late and thank you to all who reviewed!!! I love you guys!!! **

We walked up to the hotel and Dr. Steve met us. "So did you figure it out?" he asked. "Yep. Color contacts," I said to him.

"His eyes are naturally blue if I am correct," Zach added. "You are correct, good job you two. You are the first ones," Mr

Steve said to us. Then I saw Jonas and Liz walk up, "Fake nose, positive," Liz said. Mr. Steve nodded and Macey with

Daniel walked up. "Wig. Naturally a red head," Daniel said. Bex and Grant walked in, "New skin tone, she has lighter skin

normally," Bex said and Grant nodded. "Very good all of you," Mr. Steve said, "Enjoy the rest of your evening," and with

that he walked away. We all decided to go up to the boys' room and watch movies. They put on the movie 'Taken' and I

cuddled into Zach's chest. After that we watched 'The Proposal'. I love that movie. We were all laughing until we cried.

Daniel and Macey were leaning against a bed with a blanket. Liz and Jonas were sitting on bean bags next to the tv and

Jonas planted a kiss on her cheek. Liz blushed and giggled. Grant was lounged on the tan couch with Bex lying next to

him. Zach was sitting on his bed and I was sitting in his lap. He kissed me on the head and I smiled. It was the middle of

the movie and I was kind of dazed. My eyes started to close as I leaned into Zach. My eyes shut and I drifted off. When I

woke up my internal clock said it was 1:34 and 26 seconds. I saw Bex had fell asleep on Grant who had his arm around

her who was snoring softly. Macey had fallen asleep leaning against Daniel who was asleep. Liz was asleep with her

head on Jonas' shoulder. Jonas was asleep too. I was still leaning against Zach but he had fallen out of his sitting

position and was laying straight down on the bed. He was still holding me but he was out. So I closed my eyes and went

back to sleep. "Cammie honey, wake up," it was Zach. I opened my eyes and sat up. "We have to get ready. We'll come

to your room when we are done, ok?" he said. "Ok," I said and he kissed me on the head before I left. "Where are we

going?" I asked. "Dr. Steve said he is going to teach us some valuable spy skills at the beach," Macey replied. We walked

into our room and got dressed in swimsuits. I put some yellow Kirra shorts and a green tank over my swimsuit. I sat on

my bed and watched tv until I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door to a smirking Zach. "Hi," I

said smiling. "Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked peering at me. "Yep, I think so. Come on," I said grabbing Zach's hand

and walking out. The girls walked out after me and met their guys. Zach and I walked in front and we met Dr. Steve in the

lobby. We hopped in a cab (If there are cabs in Hawaii?) and reached the beach. "Today," Dr. Steve smiled, "I will be

teaching you some spy skills with water.". "Oh no," I whispered and Zach smirked at me. "We will be working on

underwater attacks," Dr. Steve continued. He explained how we do a choker hold underwater, and trust me, it's hard.

Zach and I were paired up and he tackled me into the water. He got me into the choker hold easily and he was so strong

but I knew his weakness. I stopped all movement and pretended to stop breathing. He quickly yanked me up and out of

the water shaking me, "Cam, are you ok?" Zach asked nervously. I'm. . . Goode," I said and yanked him into the choker

hold. I laughed for a moment but he grabbed my foot and flipped me onto the sand. We started cracking up as he

crawled over to me. I looked around and mouthed "wow". I was like six feet up on the beach! He was good. "That was

smart Gallagher girl. You know my weakness, the weakness that could get me killed, you," he smirked but his voice faded

off at the end. We were silent for a moment and then I whispered, "Thanks. You are really strong! How did you throw me

all the way up here?!" I said gesturing to the area I was on the beach. He just smirked and said, "I guess I'm just

awesome," he answered me. "Oh, ok, sure, yeah." I said and we laughed. He sat next to me and we watched our friends

underwater spar. First was Macey and Daniel. Macey got him in the hold first and held his hands behind his back. But

Daniel was quick and spun her around. Her hair got dragged against the sand. She kicked him and jumped out of the

water running towards her towel. "Hey, that's not fair," Daniel whined. "You got sand in my hair!" she yelled with an

annoyed tone. "Oh, I'm a criminal!" he yelled sarcasticly, "Here, let me help," he said walking to her aid with an extra

towel. Next was Grant and Bex. Bex slammed Grant into the shallow water and he hit his back hard. She smiled evily and

went in for the kill, but Grant swept her off her feet and into the water. He slung her underwater and into his grasp. Into

the hold she was only for a second and then she got him and he tapped out. She walked out of the water and Grant

asked, "What's that?" pointing to her hand. There was a red scratch, "Oh, nothing, when you spun me around my hand

hit a rock," she answered. Grant grabbed her hand and rubbed it. She smiled and they sat down on the sand next to us.

Then Jonas pulled Liz into the water and she shreaked. He got her into the hold but she slipped out and came up

gasping. Soon Liz gave up and they came and sat next to us. I giggled as Zach was burying my legs in sand. Suddenly I

threw sand all over him and he said, "Oh now your gonna get it!" I ran as fast as I could and he chased me down the

beach. He caught up to me and picked me up. I cracked up and I fell on top of him and we toppled onto the sand

laughing. Don't I have awesome friends? And an even more amazing boyfriend!

**Ok did you like it? More action or more Zammie? Or both? 10 reviews = next chapter!! So please review!! And another thank you for all my reviewers, I love you guys! - With Love, (for Zach) - _ Zammie Luv_**


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed!!! I got a ton!!! Now for some action!**

We drove back to the hotel and Zach left me at the door. I showered and got into an outfit Macey picked out. She put

on my make up and she finally let me leave. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I went over and knocked on the boys' door. Jonas

opened the door and smiled at us, well mainly Liz, and let us come in. Zach smirked and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and leaned into kiss him but I heard

the smashing of glass. A bullet went through the window and was headed straight for me but Zach pushed me out of

the way. The bulled hit him in the side and he yelped in pain but grabbed my hand and ran out the door. We all ran

into Dr. Steve and explained. We got into a formation so we were ready to fight.

We started to run down the stairs but there was six men at the bottom. We started to fight and

we got pretty far but then 12 more men ran through the doors. Zach picked me up and pulled me into an elevator. I

tried to protest but he wouldn't let me. He hit the lobby button and sat down in the corner. I heard banging and

sparks came out and the elevator stopped. "No, No!" I screamed and kicked the door and sat next to Zach.

His shirt was drenched in blood and he had a dazed look in

his eyes. "Stay with me, I need you," I told him with panic in my voice. I took off my jacket and wrapped his wound

with it. He whimpered when I touched his side. "Come on Zach, I love you, I need you," I kept repeating. He whispered

something softly, "I'll be ok, I'm invincible," with his smirk that I love. He was cocky even in pain. I smiled and he

whispered so quiet that I barely heard him, "I love you," he whispered as his eyes closed. "No, no, no!" I screamed as

tears flooded out my eyes. "No, please, no," I mumbled still crying. I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't

respond. I put my head on Zach's chest and dozed off with tears in my eyes.

**Im sorry it is so short!!! Like my cliffy!!! 11 reviews = next chapter!!! **


	14. Too Hard Without You So Come Back

**I know I probably scared you all half to death in the last chapter and I bet you are all dying to find out what happened so lets get on with the story!**

I woke up in a familiar bed with a bright green comforter. I was at Gallagher and I started to smile but then I shot up and

yelled, "Where's Zach?!". Bex answered me, "He's in the hospital.". "What?! I have to see him!". I ran to get dressed

when Liz stopped me, "You can't. There not letting him have any visitors. They say his body can't handle the stress of

seeing anyone.". I sat down on my bed as panic set in my brain. "Macey walked in and put her hand on my shoulder,

"He's gonna be fine. Come on, get ready so we can go eat,". I nodded and went to change. I tried to think positive as we

walked downstairs. It wasn't working. We walked into the dining hall and Grant and Jonas were sitting at the table. We

walked over to the table and Jonas hugged Liz but Jonas gave me a hug too. "He'll be fine, he'll get better," he said

reassuringly. I smiled and thanked him. I sat between Bex and Liz and we ate. We walked into COW and took our seats.

Madam Dabney called out roll, "Grant Cheffield, Jonas Anderson, Zachary Goode . . .". I held back tears, "Absent," I

choked out. "Are you ok Miss Morgan?" Madam Dabney asked me. I just nodded and she continued. The rest of my

classes seemed a blur and I cried myself to sleep.

***

Five days passed and it was Saturday. Still no sign of Zach and I was devastated. I walked down for breakfast when

Grant said, "Your mom and Solomon have some news for you." So I walked down the hall and saw Mr. Solomon and my

mom at the top of the stairs. I walked up the stairs and met them. I knew my friends had followed me. "We have

something to tell you," my mom said sadly. "It's Zach," Mr. Solomon added solemnly. There it was. No one had said his

name in a week and Mr. Solomon just blurted it out. I broke down and fell to the ground sobbing. I buried my face in the

book I had been carrying. "Why are you crying, Gallagher girl?," I heard a familiar voice ask.

***

I looked up to see a smirking Zach. I didn't care who was watching, and I'm pretty sure the whole school was watching,

so I ran and tackled him with a hug. I kissed him and whispered, "I missed you so much, I love you.". "Ow, I love you too,

but your hurting me," he replied quietly. "Oh I'm so sorry!". I pulled away and saw that his hip and half his stomach was

wrapped up. "Come on, let's go to breakfast," he said and we walked downstairs. Everyone stared but I saw my friends

smiling and the boys gave him one of those guy hugs. "Its nice to have you back, Goode," Macey said. Zach put his arm

around me and kissed me on the cheek. Just then I realized that my life was hard. I was a spy. But when you are

surrounded by ones you love, maybe being **_always on the run _**isn't so bad after all.

**So what do you think? Do you want a sequel? 15 reviews for a sequel=I create a sequel!!! I will keep you posted so keep your eyes open for a memo about when the sequel is out!!! Another HUGE thank you to all my supporters!!! I love you guys!!! - Zammie Luv**


	15. SEQUEL IS UP!

**The Sequel IS up!!!! It is called: On the Run Again, To Save the World. I hope you like it and thank you soooo much for all the reviews to make a sequel!!! You guys rock!!! **

**- Zammie Luv**


End file.
